


No Talking

by kakashisimp7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Post-Canon, i am just an atsuhina stan who loves atsumu too much, oblivious atsumu, sorry its hinatas turn to suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashisimp7/pseuds/kakashisimp7
Summary: Love hurts. Nobody had ever told Hinata that.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 28





	No Talking

It’s 3 o’clock in the morning, and Hinata Shouyou’s cell phone is ringing. He blinks blearily at his nightstand. _I was right in the middle of a dream about beating the Schweiden Adlers again, too…_

He grabs for his phone. His heart drops into his stomach as soon as he sees the caller ID, but if he doesn’t answer it right this second it’ll go to voicemail. He answers, because there’s no other choice.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Shouyou-kun-” the man on the other end of the line has to stop talking because he’s laughing so hard. “I drank too much...again. Can ya swing by Kogane’s place and pick me up?” His words are so slurred that it would be hard for a bystander to understand what he’s saying, but for someone who knows him inside and out, it’s no issue.

Hinata’s heart feels like it’s outlined in iron. It sinks in his chest. “Sure,” he replies. “I’ll be there soo-”

“Miiiiiyaaaa,” trills an unmistakably female voice in the background of the call. “Leaving so soon, Atsumu…?” The voice is getting closer to the phone. Hinata’s heart is in his stomach. 

Atsumu shushes her, but Hinata can hear him laughing. “I’ll write down my number for ya and maybe we can pick this up another time,” he slurs directly into the phone. Hinata’s heart is in his feet. 

“Atsumu. I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Please be waiting outside for me,” Hinata says through clenched teeth. “Got it, Shouyou-kuuuun,” Atsumu sings back at him. Hinata yanks the phone away from his ear and smacks the “End Call” button with as much strength as he can muster. This is the only acceptable outlet for the painfully tight feeling in his chest. He starts walking to his car.

Hinata Shouyou and Miya Atsumu have been teammates on the MSBY Black Jackals for two years now, but they’ve known each other much longer, ever since their respective alma maters faced off at the Spring High National Tournament in 2013. Hinata was a middle blocker at the time with a rabid enthusiasm for volleyball but not much else, and Atsumu was an arrogant setter that demanded perfection from himself and his team. He was a little frightening to play against in high school, but when their paths crossed again years later, Hinata was infatuated immediately. 

He thinks about one of their first interactions as he gets in the car and starts driving towards Koganegawa Kanji’s house. It was right before the Black Jackals played the Schweiden Adlers for the first time, and Hinata and Atsumu ran into Kageyama Tobio, Hinata’s ex-boyfriend, as they were leaving the locker room. Hinata froze from the sudden confrontation, and Atsumu immediately swung his arm around Hinata as if he hadn’t even thought about it, heckling Kageyama until he begrudgingly walked away. Hinata and Atsumu hadn’t spoken a word to each other before that interaction except for friendly formalities when they all made the team. 

_That jackass didn’t even think about what he was doing_ , Hinata grumbles as he peels away from the Sendai residence that he and Atsumu rent together. Atsumu and his twin brother Osamu both moved from their home city in Hyogo Prefecture to Sendai once Atsumu made the Black Jackals. Osamu moved in with his long-term boyfriend Suna Rintarou, who had also moved to Sendai with them, so when Atsumu asked Hinata if he knew of any places that were renting rooms, he had given him his landlord’s info. It made rent cheaper for Hinata so at the time he was all for it, but if he had been able to foresee himself falling hopelessly in love with Atsumu, he would’ve told him to look elsewhere. 

Hinata turns on the radio. Koganegawa only lives about ten minutes away by car, so it’s a short trip if nothing else. 

_Stupid ‘Tsumu_ , he continues to lament on the drive. While Hinata’s days off of practice consist of fitness conditioning or binge-reading manga, Atsumu is a bit of a party animal who’s determined not to squander away his 20’s. That resolve has inevitably led to many, many nights when Hinata has to come bail him out of whatever party he’s ended up at. 

Hinata hates being the personal chauffeur, but also can’t completely squash the feeling that it’s much better for Atsumu to go home with him than whatever random woman he met that night. 

He pulls up to Koganegawa’s house, who’s sitting outside with Atsumu. Koganegawa waves enthusiastically at Hinata as he gets out of the car and goes around to open the passenger’s side door. 

Atsumu grins at Hinata. “Shooouuuoyoooouuuuu-kuuuuun,” he slurs. “I drank too much.”

“I know you did,” Hinata deadpans. _Everything you do is so cute. I hate you._ He loves him. That’s why he’s here.

Koganegawa and Hinata each grab an arm and gently help Atsumu to his feet. “Time for bed, jackass,” Hinata grunts as he tows the man to the car. He plops down in the passenger’s seat. Hinata leans over him to grab the seatbelt. 

“Shouyou,” Atsumu whispers right when Hinata grabs the seatbelt. Hinata feels every ounce of blood in his body rush to his face, which is about 3 inches from Atsumu’s face. He nervously looks at Atsumu and prays to God that the man is drunk enough that he won’t remember the look on Hinata’s face right now. 

“Yer always bailing me out of shit, and I don’t thank ya enough for it,” Atsumu says in a voice that is entirely too sultry for the current situation. Hinata both hates this moment and wants to stay in it permanently. 

“It’s not a big deal, man,” he manages to squeak out just before Atsumu puts a hand on his face. Hinata stops dead. He’s so red now that a stranger walking could mistake him for a tomato instead of a human. 

It feels like a lifetime passes before Koganegawa says from behind the car door, “Is he alright, Hinata?” The illusion shatters at Hinata’s feet as he abruptly comes to and yanks the seatbelt over Atsumu, who closes his eyes and smiles as if he knows exactly what he just did. 

Hinata straightens up and goes to walk around to his side of the car. Koganegawa watches him open the door with a strange look in his eyes. “Everything okay?” Hinata asks.

Koganegawa shrugs. “Nothing. We both know he’s a mess, right?” the setter laughs. “Have a good night.” 

Hinata nods in silent agreement and climbs in the car. Atsumu is slumped over in the passenger’s seat, seemingly dead asleep already. He can sleep absolutely anywhere: on a bench in the locker room, in the car, on the subway, in Hinata’s bed (drunken mistake; Hinata slept on the couch). It’s like a party trick. Hinata turns the radio down so as to not disturb Atsumu.

After pulling up to their house, Hinata parks the car and eyeballs the sleeping blob next to him. He reaches over and cautiously pokes Atsumu. No signs of life. 

Hinata considers letting him just sleep in the car for the rest of the night, but quickly abandons that idea and reaches over Atsumu to unbuckle the seatbelt. Hopping out of the car, he walks around quickly and opens the passenger door. Atsumu is still out like a light.

Hinata slides his arm behind Atsumu’s back and scoops up his legs with the other arm, trying to ignore the fact that his heart is pounding out of his chest and his face is bright red for the second time in the past 30 minutes. He picks Atsumu up. Fuck, this guy is heavy. 

Somehow, Hinata makes it inside their apartment and into Atsumu’s room. He gently deposits Atsumu onto the bed and briefly contemplates just curling up next to him. 

Just as these thoughts come into his head, Atsumu stirs a little. Hinata squeaks in surprise. 

“Mmmmrgghff... where am I?” Atsumu drunkenly mutters, either to himself, Hinata, or nobody in particular. 

“Home,” Hinata offers helpfully in response. 

“Ah...cool… thanks, Shouyou,” Atsumu smiles, turning onto his side and nestling into his bedsheets. 

“Don’t worry about it. Goodnight, then,” Hinata says as he backs out of the room. 

Retreating to the kitchen, Hinata pours a glass of water and then creeps back into Atsumu’s room, placing it on his nightstand. In the 45 seconds he was gone, Atsumu promptly fell back asleep and is now snoring contentedly. 

Hinata watches him for a moment, timing his own breathing with the rhythmic rise and fall of Atsumu’s chest. “Sleep well,” he whispers, to nobody in particular. 

Hinata crawls back into bed, staring at the photo of him, Atsumu, and Bokuto on his nightstand. The photo was taken after the Black Jackals beat the Schweiden Adlers for the first time. Atsumu was over the moon at their victory, and his smile was permanently etched into Hinata’s mind, as radiant as the sun. 

Tears start falling onto Hinata’s pillow before he even realizes he started crying. He flips over to stare at the wall and squeezes his eyes shut. 

Love hurts. Nobody had ever told Hinata that.

**Author's Note:**

> This has just been sitting in my Google Drive since July and I'm feeling impulsive, so here you go! Not beta read because I don't fear God or care about comprehension, apparently.


End file.
